1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to training devices for public-safety and military personnel. More specifically, the present invention is a door breach training system that allows such personnel to quickly and efficiently train for forced-entry scenarios involving burglar bar doors.
2. Description of the Related Art
Both public-safety and military personnel are often faced with the need to perform a forced entry into structures. A forced entry can be, and often is, a life-threatening scenario during which every second counts. Shaving seconds from the operation can mean the difference between life-saving tactical surprise and life-ending ambush. Knowledge of and training with the variations in door-breaching techniques, however slight, as well as practice and conditioning for the door breaching operation, are vital to a tactical situation.
One particular problem that public safety and military personnel may encounter is with security doors, which may also be referred to as a “burglar bar door.” Security doors are generally installed over the regular doors to a building, and are designed to help prevent unauthorized entry into the building. Security doors generally include a door member mounted to a frame. The frame is then mounted with lag bolts to a structure, such as the wooden door frame of the door over which the security door is mounted.
Security doors typically come in two basic types. One type is an openwork steel door, which looks like wrought iron and has a tempered glass back panel. The second type looks like a regular wooden or fiberglass door, but is actually made of steel with sturdy side fixings. A security screen door can be added for an additional level of safety. A security door does not have to be only external; for example, they can be used to protect panic rooms, escape routes, basements or vaults.
In effect, the presence of a security door at a targeted breach site presents a unique set of difficulties associated with the breach. For example, a security door means two breaches must be performed: first a breach of the security door, and then a breach of the door it protects.
Because these difficulties can be recreated, however, breaching personnel can train in advance for such breaches. Accordingly, a realistic and lower cost security door breach training system would well serve those who perform emergency or law enforcement-related door breaching operations. Such a system would also benefit civilians whose lives often depend on such operations (e.g., entrapped victims and hostages) by providing a cost-effective, quickly-repeatable alternative means of training for door breach operations.